


Two Sides To Every Crown

by ryanthecomputerguy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Team Same Desk - Fandom
Genre: #more characters will be added later on!, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthecomputerguy/pseuds/ryanthecomputerguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single person whether they admit it or not, will judge people before they know them. With some people if you hear enough bad things about them, you’ll just believe it. There is in fact more than one side to every person and every story and sometimes if you hear one side you’ll only know the bad. The Mad King was one of these people, and Lindsay knew every side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter to the fanfic that I've been talking to you guys about for a couple days now. First off, thanks to all the anons who have given me SOOO many ideas, I will be using a lot of them in later chapters. For now though here is more of an introductory chapter to how they met and in the next chapter I'll be skipping forward to the future where they know each other better. Also thanks to the anon who gave me the awesome name for this fic! Anways, here is how it all started!

Every single person whether they admit it or not, will judge people before they know them. With some people if you hear enough bad things about them, you’ll just believe it. There is in fact more than one side to every person and every story and sometimes if you hear one side you’ll only know the bad. The Mad King was one of these people, and Lindsay knew every side. 

The Mad King was the ruler of Achievement city, the once and future king they called him....or he called himself. He was renowned throughout the kingdom for being “mad”. It was said he killed for sport and tortured people to cure boredom. It was agreed in the kingdom that you stay as far away from the king as possible. His infamous maniacal laughter could often be heard echoing through the forests of Achievement city as he stalked his pray. 

It was a cold brisk day when Lindsay met the Mad King. The forest was the sort of quiet that makes you twitchy, eyes flying left and right. Lindsay Tuggey wasn’t a wealthy women, no one was in those parts except from the king of course. The fruit and berries she picked from the forest were essential to keep her living in the winter. The rabbits she’d usually hunt all hid away and buying them from markets became more expensive the rarer they got. 

When she heard the footsteps and loud voices she knew immediately who it would be, no one else hunted in a group. She knew she was right when they entered the clearing. 

“Damn,” she muttered under her breath. “Why do I always have to be right?”

She turned and there he was, the Mad King himself and a group of 4 men around him. He wore black hunting leather, black trousers and boots tied up to just below his knees. He didn’t don his usual kilt and robes. Of course the men around him immediately had weapon in hand when they saw Lindsay.

“I’ll just be off in a second,” she announced, and went back to picking blueberries. 

“You shouldn’t be here, this area is reserved for the king and his hunters,” a big nosed guard spoke up in a nasally voice.

“Why does the king need to hunt more than the people with no food?” Lindsay asked in an innocent voice, back still turned to them.

“Hey! Listen here missy-” 

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence when a puma stalked in to the clearing, snarling lowly. They could barely react before the Mad King had his back to a rock and the puma was right up in his face, so close they could make out. He pulled his head back as far as he could while the puma’s hot breath blew against his face. 

Lindsay just sighed.

“Come here kitty,” she chirped, clicking her tongue and patting her leg. The puma looked up calmly, a questioning tilt to its head. It gave the king one last look before walking over to Lindsay. “Good girl,” Lindsay praised. She pulled a small strip of beef from her bag, looked at it longingly before throwing it deeper in to the forest. The puma sprung off after it instantly, leaving the clearing in an awkward silence.

“Well, I’m done here now. You guys can go back to hunting for food you don’t need,” Lindsay said, turning to walk out.

“Wait!” the Mad King spoke up for the first time.

Lindsay turned, the man was standing up walking towards her but before he spoke he turned to his men.

“Get out of here, you useless crowd. Can you do anything better than stand and watch, like a group of gawking idiots?”  
The men stared with wide eyes, about to refuse to leave him with this woman, but the king simply glared and they were gone. Lindsay never imagined she would ever be standing alone with the king. She’d only ever heard terrible things, his crisp blue eyes that had supposedly witnessed so many horrors, looking only at her. 

“What’s your name?” he asked simply.

“Uuugh, Lindsay Tuggey.” 

“Tuggey?” the king laughed, but not in mean spirit. His laugh was different than she would have expected, it was high and breathy.

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad; I got teased a lot as a kid.”

“You think you got teased a lot? My last name is Haywood. You’d be surprised how many dick jokes people can make,” he said flatly, though there was humour to his voice. Lindsay really wasn’t sure how to react to that so she just stayed quiet.

“So, I saw you throw your food to distract that puma. I understand that food is treasured in this kingdom and I would be happy to repay you for saving me.”

“Repay me?” Lindsay spoke up, confused. She almost thought she’d gotten the wrong guy and this wasn’t the king. 

“Yes, I can give you food. Those blueberries aren’t going to last you long. I can get food from the castle, as you pointed out, we have plenty,” he smirked, remembering her bold comment.

“There are people who need that food more than me.”

“There is. I didn’t say you couldn’t take more than enough for you...” he trailed off, but Lindsay understood

She simply stared at him, what game was he playing? He only sighed and turned to leave.

“Wait, James!”

He spun back around in an instant. His eyes were bright, his left eyebrow shot up.

“What did you call me?”

“I mean, king...I’m sorry.”

Lindsay was actually thinking about just running, forgetting all this ever happened. Until he spoke up and his voice was different.

“My name is Ryan.”

Lindsay looked at Ryan. She saw something she’d never seen there before, a man. Not a king or even a mad one at that. Simply a man. A man who had lost his parents at a young age and been forced to take over the throne. A man who had been carrying the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders since he was just a boy. It didn’t mean he was forgiven of course, she had heard so many terrible stories. But since when was Lindsay one to listen to rumours?

“Hey, Ryan.” 

And Ryan smiled for the first time in a long long while. 

They spoke as they left the forest behind them. Lindsay realised that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing when she was invited over to the castle, Ryan having not forgotten about the food. Though he certainly wasn’t perfect, walking through a village where the people were too skinny and clothes too thin he didn’t seem to show any remorse. 

Once Lindsay was back home and by herself she thought more about her new friend, if she could call him that. She didn’t quite understand him, one second he’s supposedly killing left and right and the next he’s laughing about dick jokes? Lindsay obviously didn’t know him yet, but what she did know is there are definitely two sides to every story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Two Sides To Every Crown! Lindsay visits the castle and herself and King Ryan's friendship shocks everybody. Thank you again for everyone who gave me ideas that contributed to this chapter! Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! :D <3

A few months since the incident in the woods with the puma and the daring red head girl there had been no speak amongst the kings’ men about Lindsay. So when the mad king had told them to prepare a feast because a friend was visiting the castle, she never would have come to their mind. Even if they had remembered her they wouldn’t have thought of her. In fact they were too confused questioning “since when did the king have any friends?” too even begin to think about who it could possibly be. So when the same girl from the forest all those months back walked through the castle doors they were shocked, to say the least. 

“Hey asshole,” Lindsay smirked. The guards were quick to draw their bows but the mad king stepped in front of Lindsay...and...wait...he was smiling?  
“Hi Lindsay,” Ryan greeted her. He took her coat from her and threw it to one of the servants to hang before leading Lindsay upstairs. “How have you been?” he asked, sounding genuinely caring. As they wound up the stairs talking back and forth Ryan was sure he’d never seen his guards look so shocked. It’s only when they got to Ryan’s chamber did they feel comfortable though. 

“It’s been a little while,” Lindsay remarked.  
“Yes. I apologise, duty calls and such.”  
“Who said I wasn’t too busy to see you as well?”  
Ryan laughed for the first time since their visit a fortnight ago.  
“Of course you were busy I’m sure...I have...I regretted not being able to come visit you,” he mumbled.  
“You can just say you missed me, you know? There’s no shame,” she smiled and Ryan smiled back. “Why did you invite me over?” Lindsay blurted out.  
“What do you mean? Did you not want to come over? I thought you wanted t-” 

Lindsay laughed at his sudden onslaught of questions and cut him off from his tangent.  
“I do want to be here. I just wondered why you want me here.” Ryan paused and looked at her, why had he asked her over?  
“Because we’re...friends...Right?”  
“Are we? You’re the king, man. I could say one thing wrong or do something stupid and you could have me killed.” Ryan was hurt to say the least.  
“I’d never do that to you. Surely you know I would never.”  
“Yeah, I do know. I trust you.” Ryan paused again; she left him speechless a lot.  
“Why?” he questioned, truly confused.  
“Because we’re friends...Right?”

They looked at each other before bursting in to laughter, Ryan’s high breathy laughter always a surprise that only made her giggle more.  
“You know I never thought I’d be calling you of all people my friend. There’s a lot of things I’ve heard about you that I don’t like, a lot of things I figure must be true that I don’t agree with. I definitely didn’t think that if I ever talked to the king he’d actually be...Well...Sort of a nerd,” Lindsay admitted. Ryan took a breath and puffed his chest out, feeling undignified.  
“I’m not a nerd! I’m a king.” Lindsay laughed and pointed across his chamber.  
“What’s that then?”  
Upon a wooden table lay a potion set, with beakers and materials and various plants and flowers scattered across it.  
“It’s a potions set! I was just testing something I’ve been working on for a week or so.”  
“So, an experiment?”  
Ryan huffed. “Well, yes.”  
“Neeeeeerd,” Lindsay sung. She grinned as Ryan’s eyes rose to hers, he was glaring but she could see his smile.  
—————  
When Ryan told her they would be dining together Lindsay had assumed it would be just the two of them. It seems not. Ryan had not said the reason he had been so busy was because the nobility of Achievement City were gathered to discuss peace treaties and threat of war. Apparently some young king of Achievement Burg had stepped down from the throne and that was all they knew. So because nobody knew about the new king the nobility had accumulated in the castle, asking questions Ryan had no answers too. Too say the atmosphere at the table was slightly tense was an understatement and Lindsay couldn’t remember a time she had felt quite so out of place. 

The Duke and Duchess sat across from Ryan and Lindsay. Ryan and Duchess Ashley went to break the awkward silence at the same time, both speaking simultaneously.  
“Oh please continue, my lady,” Ryan gestured for her to continue.  
“I was just going to say thank you for inviting us in to your home. I understand our company on such short notice may have been testing,” Ashley smiled.  
“Well it’s my home as much as it is a castle. It’s pretty much a public place to the nobility,” Ryan shrugged. “Besides your company isn’t a bad thing.” Though Lindsay felt he was saying that more to Ashley than some of the people surrounding the table.  
“And what about my delightful company?” Meg chirped up.  
“Well you know it’s almost painful for me to have to spend time with yourself, my lady.” Eyes around the table widened but Meg only threw her head back in laughter, seeing the playful eyes of the king.  
“Well of course you know that if I had any choice I wouldn’t be here,” she smirked.  
“I could say the same.” 

As the meal wore on and Lindsay grew bored she began to pick food of Ryan’s plate when he wasn’t looking. It only made her giggle more to herself when she saw the warning looks around the table. Ryan stopped mid sentence when he saw her, her hand too slow to pull back.  
“And what’s this?” he questioned steadily. Lindsay only shrugged and popped a grape from his plate in to her mouth. The table was now silent as they all waited for the king’s next move. Ryan only stared before dropping his head down and pouting at Lindsay, his arms folding across his chest in a childish manner. Lindsay pretended to ignore him, still stealing his food. Ryan huffed, getting louder and louder until Lindsay payed him any attention.  
“What?” she looked over at him, his lips still in a pout. He quickly snatched his hand over to Lindsay’s plate and grabbed a chicken leg. Not even eating it Ryan threw the leg over his shoulder, making an insanely absurd slap sound when it hit the wall. 

They stared at each other in silence, trying to keep a straight face. Their eyes watered with the pain it took not to laugh, Ryan’s chest shaking and his mouth going to cover his red face. It wasn’t long before they both burst out laughing. It was clear nobody apart from Lindsay had ever heard Ryan actually laughing, his high laugh ringing around the walls of the dining hall. The shocked looks of the rest of the company was almost comical, their eyes almost popping from their heads. Ryan and Lindsay were laughing still as they left the dining hall. Ryan had excused himself, more mumbling something between shaky breaths then stumbling out. Lindsay chased after him. 

You could hear their gleeful laughter throughout the whole castle and the lifeless building felt more like a home than it had in a long long time.


End file.
